


Ben’s Cafe

by bensmitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensmitchell/pseuds/bensmitchell
Summary: With Rainie in prison, Ben helps his Mum out at the cafe.(In this fic, Rainie is fully employed by Kathy! Also set a few weeks later in comparison to current episodes)





	Ben’s Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your comments/kudos on my previous stories! They are really appreciated.
> 
> It’s given me so much confidence to continue writing other types of fics! 
> 
> Enjoy X

“Hey you, how’s your day been?” Callum says to Ben as he enters the cafe, Lexi in tow. Ben was stood at the counter, smile beaming at the arrival of his two favourite people. He offered to help his Mum out in the absence of Rainie. She seemed stressed recently, downcast. Ben was hoping to alleviate some of the pressure. 

“All the better for seeing you” Ben says to Callum, pushing his glasses back into the arch of his nose. Recently, Ben had felt more confident about wearing his glasses. His boyfriends comment about him suiting them the other week fresh in mind. 

Callum took in the appearance of his boyfriend behind the counter. He looked gorgeous, light, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A few nights ago, Ben poured his heart out to Callum. He went through every detail of the past few weeks with his boyfriend. The wrench. The wreath. The wrath. He expected Callum to be so disappointed in him but the result was in fact the opposite. Callum held Ben through the night, kissed his head and told him they would deal with it. Together. 

“Nice glasses” Callum says to Ben. Ben in his glasses felt intimate to Callum. Ben predominately wore the accessory at home, shying away from wearing them in public. 

“Usually save them for the bedroom, don’t I?” Ben replies back, throwing a cheeky wink in Callum’s direction. 

Callum leaned his head over the counter, meeting Ben’s lips halfway. He left in a rush this morning having overslept, no time for a goodbye kiss. He missed the feel of Ben’s lips against his own.

“Now now Callum! I will not have you distracting my workers” Kathy says behind him, ushering him and Lexi towards a booth. 

Once settled, Ben walked over to the table. “Now young lady, what may I get you?” Ben says to Lexi, crouching down towards her, placing a kiss on her head. 

“Daddy! I’m a princess” Lexi says back to Ben, sticking her tongue out in the process. 

“Sorry your majesty, would you like a milkshake? Strawberry?” Ben knew her usual favourite was Strawberry.

“I want Chocolate!” Lexi says, head bobbing with excitement. “Chocolate, that’s unusual for you darling?” “Yeah, but it’s Callum’s favourite flavour, that way we can share” Callum looked at the little girl, surprise evident in his face. Ben could not believe how much Lexi liked Callum. Ben was almost sure Lexi liked Callum more than himself, not that he could blame her. 

“I’ll have a sausage sandwich” Callum says to Ben. “Would have thought you’d had enough sausage recently” Ben says back to Callum, failing to hide his amusement at Callum’s blushed face. 

“Ha ha, very funny!” Callum’s blushed face was no closer to dying down. He slapped Ben’s bum as he walked past. 

Ben looked back in awe. Lexi was sitting on Callum’s lap, reading him a story she had picked up from the library at school. Callum was so good with Lexi. Ben couldn’t believe how quickly he had taken her on as if she was his own. She was his own really. It didn’t matter that they didn’t share the same DNA, the bond they had was unbreakable. Callum seemed like he was in his element and Ben didn’t think he could love him anymore. 

“Hey, you okay?” Callum asks Ben, hand resting in his. In the midst of his thoughts, Ben failed to realise that Callum was at the counter, Lexi sitting on the narrow bench in front. 

“Never been better” Ben says, huddling his daughter and boyfriend into his arms. 

“I love you both so much” Ben states. Staring straight into Callum’s eyes. Tone soft. 

“Callum, can you stay forever? Just like the prince in the book?” Lexi says, face in Callum’s neck. 

“Let’s hope so baby. Now come on! Let’s take these sandwiches and milkshakes home and watch a movie!” Ben watches Lexi’s face light up, glad the day is finally over. 

“Thanks for covering Ben! Enjoy your night” Kathy says on their way out.

If the whole square saw them walking down the street holding hands, so be it. Who were they to judge? Callum no longer felt afraid. Alone. He was proud. Proud of the old him for making it through and proud of the new him for making it work. Casting all fears inside. Focusing on his new family. 

End.


End file.
